1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron club head which makes it possible to improve the performance to control the ball hit by a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the iron club is classified into long irons, middle irons, and short irons which are designed such that the flying distance of the hit ball is shortened as the number is increased from those of the long iron to those of the middle iron and the short iron. That is, those having large numbers are designed such that the length of the shaft is short, and the loft angle and the lie angle of the head are large.
Of course, it is required for the golf club that the ball is allowed to successfully fly to a target point as closely as possible, and this feature is easily realized. In such a case, if the ball can be hit within a sweet area of the head, the performance to control the hit ball is improved.
However, it is difficult for many amateur players to hit the ball without fail within the sweet area of the head. Especially, the following adopted design makes hitting the ball more difficult. That is, the smaller the number of the iron club is, the longer the length of the shaft is, and the smaller the loft angle of the head is.
Accordingly, it has been tried to widen the sweet area so that the ball hit point is not deviated from the sweet area even when the ball hit point is dispersed to some extent with the iron club head. For example, when the iron club head is designed so that the moment of inertia of the head is increased, the head tends not to be rotated when the ball is hit. As a result, it is possible to widen the sweet area. In view of the fact as described above, an iron club head has been developed, in which the weight is dominantly distributed to circumferential portions of the head to increase the moment of inertia. Specifically, those called xe2x80x9ccavity backxe2x80x9d and those having hollow structures are known.
However, the enlargement of the sweet area is not necessarily realized sufficiently in the case of the iron club head as described above. It is demanded to develop an iron club head which makes it possible to further enlarge the sweet area.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an iron club head which makes it possible to widen the sweet area and improve the performance to control the hit ball.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an iron club head which makes it possible to easily allow the ball to fly to a position near to a target point.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.